


Nonsense

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the dw100 'Nonsense' challenge. The Doctor doesn't fancy the Master, oh no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

It’s all nonsense, of course. Despite my previous… indiscretions… I am in no way attracted to the Master. I have never felt that tingle of excitement as he slips out of disguise or the shadows to further his latest dastardly plot. I have never seen that gleam of hunger in his eyes when he looks at me. I most certainly have never looked at him with that same gleam. I have never craved the touch of his hands. I have never had disturbingly explicit dreams involving beard rash of sensitive parts of my anatomy.  
…  
…  
…  
Oh Rassilon, I want him back.


End file.
